


Shatter Me

by ChubbyChibi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Music, They use human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyChibi/pseuds/ChubbyChibi
Summary: Ivan buys a snow globe from a friend of his, one that contains a beautiful ballerina, and an even bigger secret.





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song isn't mine, check out Lindsey Stirling. She is amazing and does great work.

Ivan looked around the shop, staring at the oddities lining the shelves as if their only purpose was to collect dust. The shop had been taken over by a friend of his, and he was coming to check it out.   
But he wasn’t prepared to see the shop such as this. Nor find such a treasure within it. What he had found was a snowglobe, but not just any snow globe; for there were none other like it in the world. Inside, there was a tiny ballerina holding a violin, poised as if she was ready to play. Tiny snow droplets lay on her (h/c) hair and (f/c) tutu. And if he were to shake it, they flew past her unblinking (e/c) eyes. He wound the small clog at the bottom, and it began to play a hauntingly beautiful melody.  
He HAD to have it. He NEEDED to possess this wonderful piece of glass, no matter the price.  
“Hey, Ivan! Find anything you like?”  
He turned to see Storm, his friend, walking towards him. Smiling at her, he gestured to the snowglobe. “Da. It is the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. How much?”  
Storm smiled back, “It’s all yours big fella, on the house.” Ivan’s smile only grew as he scooped up his little treasure from its place. As he turned to leave, Storm frowned.  
“What’s wrong friend?”  
She looked up at him, icy eyes distant as if she were trying to remember something. “My Grandmother used to tell me about that piece before I took over the shop. She would always tell me the most peculiar legend.”  
“Legend?”  
She nodded, “Would you like to hear?”  
Ivan nodded, he was intrigued but all the mysteries the little ballerina held with her within her glass prison.  
“Let’s head to the back, where we can sit.” She turned away and called out into the depths of the musty store, “Jason! Watch the shop while I’m talking with Ivan!” Muffled cursing sounded back, and she appeared satisfied with the answer.   
Storm led Ivan to the back, where she and her boyfriend would go during breaks. Ivan placed his treasure on the coffee table and then sat opposite of his childhood friend. “What is this legend?”  
Storm took a deep breath and began the tale, “Long ago, there was a girl that was famous throughout the world. She was a dancer, full of grace and beauty. But she was also a musician, with a voice like silk. She sang and danced and played for people everywhere, and they all loved her. But you see, she did not love them. She would always turn away her suitors, saying that they all did not truly care for her. And she was right, they did not.  
One day, after the largest performance in her life, a young man dared to approach her. He was a sorcerer who had heard of her beauty and wished more than anything to make her his bride. This was unknown by the poor ballerina, and she turned him away like all of the rest.  
Angered by her rejection of his love, he told her:  
‘Never again shall you play for audiences as great as these, you will only perform for me!’  
The little ballerina was terrified, and as he began to cast a spell, she ran from him. However, she did not get very far. The spell struck her, caging her within glass and water. It froze her skin and sheen (h/c) hair, her once glittering (e/c) eyes becoming lifeless. But she was not dead. No, she wasn’t dead at all. She could see everything around her, hear it too. She could move, but only as much as the sorcerer allowed her.”  
“That is quite a sad story,” Ivan said with misty eyes.  
Storm nodded, “But it didn’t end there. There was one night a month where the little ballerina could move on her own. One night where magic became limited. When the moon was full, her porcelain limbs, though not skin as they once were, could move as she willed again. And it is said, that to this day the little ballerina comes to life every full moon, and tries to escape her prison.”  
Ivan stared at the snowglobe, “Is this true?”  
Storm shrugged, “I don’t know, Grandma used to tell the story as if the ballerina had told her herself. But I never felt the need to find out if she was telling the truth or not.”  
Ivan smiled and pocketed his newfound treasure. “Alright then, I’ll see you later.” Storm smiled back and followed him out of the back. Just as he began to walk outside, he turned to his friend. “Does she have a name?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Did your grandmother ever say if she had a name?”  
Storm thought about it for a minute, “(f/n).”  
“Thank you Storm, for everything.” With that, Ivan pushed his way out into the cold, December air and trudged his way through the snow to his home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You liked Ivan. You stared at him with your unblinking (e/c) eyes and he stared right back. He smiled at you and then did something that only one other of your previous owners had done: he began TALKING to you. “Hello (f/n). My name is Ivan, and I hope that you are real and I’m not just a crazy person talking with a figurine.” You inwardly smiled at his comment. “If you are real, then I guess we’ll be able to hold an actual conversation in…” he glanced around until he found a calendar. “...5 days. So I hope you like your new home, and I hope to see you then!” With that, he walked out of the room.  
You looked around as much as your position allowed you to. A nicely kept king sized bed covered in purple sheets was the first thing to catch your attention. So you were in a bedroom, most likely Ivan’s. You kept searching until something bright yellow appeared in your peripheral vision. Did it appear to be a…. a flower? A gorgeous, golden flower in a vase lay on a table at the edge of your vision. You did not know what kind it was, for you’d never seen one like it before. You put it on your mental list of questions to ask your new friend. Oh, how you couldn’t wait for the full moon to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivan looked at the calendar and nearly wept with joy. Tonight was the night, the night he would finally see if the beautiful ballerina was real and if he could help her free herself.  
The day seemed endless, and Ivan could not wait until the sun set and the moon rose. He was so distracted at work to the point where he forgot to do his daily scaring at the office.  
“Ivan? Are you feeling alright?” He looked up to see one of his coworkers standing at his door. “You haven’t threatened Alfred all day, even when he spilled coffee on your papers!”  
Ivan merely smiled, “I’m alright Arthur. I’m just excited for tonight.”  
“Ohonhonhonhon! Does our little Ivan finally have a date?”  
Ivan’s eyes narrowed at his other ‘friend’, Francis, but even that didn’t stop his cheerful mood for long. “In a way, I guess it is a date. I’m going to meet someone for the first time after all.”  
From there, he dealt with the prying questions of his coworkers.  
‘Oh, why can’t it just be tonight already!’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ivan lay all of his stuff in his study before heading to his room. His ‘friends’ wouldn’t stop pestering him about his ‘date’. But, it was almost all over. Soon he would see if you were real, or if he was just a crazy person who believed in old legends. He went about his nightly routine, always keeping an eye on the sunset.  
At last, the time came. He sat down on his bed with the snowglobe in hand. The full moon was rising over the horizon. ‘Please, please, please work.’ Ivan slowly wound the clog on the bottom, but no song played. He frowned and tried again, solely focused on the bottom. It didn’t work. He sighed and placed the little ballerina on his bedside table when he heard a small noise. He looked around until his eyes rested on his treasure. Sure enough, (f/n), the tiny ballerina lived.  
“Hello? Ivan?” You stepped off her pedestal and laid down your violin and bow. Smiling, you walked over to the edge of the glass. “And no you’re not dreaming, or going crazy for that matter. Storm’s story was true.”  
Ivan watched you with a true fascination and wonder, but then he recalled the story. “S-so it’s true then. You were cursed to live as a doll because you refused to love a man.” You nodded sadly. “Is there any way to help you?”  
You thought about it, and then spoke, “Before he died, the sorcerer told me I needed to find my true love, one with flowers from the sun.” You sighed, “But where on Earth could such a person be? And flowers from the sun? Wouldn’t they burn?”  
Ivan thought, “Do you think he meant sunflowers?”  
You frowned, “Sunflowers? Are those flowers made from fire from the sun?”  
Ivan laughed, you were so cute. “No, I have one here.” He walked over to the vase you’d seen earlier and plucked the flower from its spot. “This is a sunflower.”  
“Ah! Such a beautiful flower!”  
Ivan nodded in agreement, “I own fields full of them. They are my favorite.”  
Your conversation carried on into the night, each of you learning bits and pieces about the other until Ivan asked you a question you didn’t expect.  
“(f/n)? Will you sing for me?”  
You blinked in surprise, you hadn’t sung since you’d been cursed. “Sing for you?”  
He nodded, “I’ve heard you play and seen you dance, but the legend said you could also sing.”  
“Hmm…” You sat on the edge of your pedestal, and then the perfect song popped into your mind. “Sure.”  
Ivan settled himself down as you picked up your violin, checking to see if it was in tune. And then you began to play and sing softly.

“I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through a mirror  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears”

Your words smoothly blended with the notes produced from your violin. You couldn’t help but let the song take over, making it your life. And considering that it matched your life pretty well, it wasn’t really that hard.

“Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me”

You started playing the violin solo, pulling each note through with more intensity than the last.

“Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me”

Your playing smoothed out again, but still kept a blanketed intensity within it.

“If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown”

You sped up again, breezing through the chorus.

“Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me”

You kept the intensity in your bow and in your voice as you leaped into the bridge.

“If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of change and the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray”

The moment was yours, the first time you’ve performed since that wicked sorcerer kept you locked away.

“Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me”

You played the final notes and looked up at Ivan. He looked as if he was going to start crying. “D-did you like it?”  
“Yes. Yes, I most certainly did (f/n)! That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever heard!”  
You felt your porcelain cheeks heat up at his comment. “T-thank you.” You glanced out the window and saw the big, round moon sitting on the horizon. You sighed and turned back to your new friend. “Our time is being cut short, I’m sorry to say.”  
Ivan nodded sadly as you clambered back onto your place, back in your regular pose. “I’ll see you in a month (f/n).”  
You smiled at his childish face, “See you in a mon-” Your words were cut short, as you’d turned to glass once again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years had passed since you’d met Ivan, and you’d have to admit that they were the best ones of your life. It was even to the point when you realized that you had feelings for the tall man. ‘Is this what the sorcerer meant? Is he my true love? No, that’s silly. Plus he’d never love a useless thing like me.’  
Oh, but you were so wrong. Ivan did love you, with all of his heart. And it hurt him to see you like you were, frozen until the full moon came again. Only playing when he wound the clog. And even that song wasn’t filled with your passion.  
Time went on, and only one thing changed. You’d started to develop a small crack in the joint of your right elbow, the one used to play your violin. You never brought it up to Ivan, for the haunting fear of him throwing you out still loomed over you. However, the crack only worsened, until it ran up your entire arm. And that wasn’t the only one either. You’d gotten a few on your legs, and even one on your cheek. And it was getting harder and harder to hide.  
One day, while Ivan was at work, his cat solved the problem entirely: by adding chips to the cracks. The fluffy monster knocked over your glass prison, and it shattered on the ground. You lay there helpless, unable to move your broken body. Nothing had come off, but you’d chipped in several places.  
But these weren’t ordinary chips. Upon closer inspection, you realized there was something underneath! And not just anything; human flesh. You tried to move to chip some more, but it was no use, you still were immobilized. You inwardly sighed and figured you’d wait until Ivan got home to do anything else. Ah, Ivan… His tall but muscular frame… Soft, fluffy platinum blond locks… And those amethyst eyes…   
Wait a second…  
Awaking yourself from your daydream, you realized something. “I really do love him don’t I…” Your eyes widened. “I… I spoke!” You looked at the cracks and saw the outside chipping away, even faster than before. “That’s it!” You closed your eyes and spoke with all your heart, “I’m in love with Ivan. I’m in love with Ivan. I’M IN LOVE WITH IVAN!” With the last shout, the coating broke away completely. And then all was black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rushed home. Tonight was the full moon and I couldn’t wait to speak to (f/n) again! When I got home, I felt like something was off. But it wasn’t until I got to my room did I know what it was. (f/n)’s globe was broken! And in her place… I looked over and saw (f/n). But not the (f/n) I knew. This girl was (y/h), not the tiny ballerina I grew to love.  
“I-Ivan…” She opened her (e/c) eyes slowly. “I-I love you, Ivan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I-I love you I-Ivan.”  
You couldn’t help but take his silence as rejection and you started closing your eyes again. But then suddenly, your lips began to tingle. Your eyes flew open to see Ivan kissing you. Kissing back, you closed your eyes once more. You felt your whole body come to life, every sense tingling. And your heart, it was beating again!  
Ivan broke away and smiled fondly down at you. “I love you too (f/n), my little ballerina.”


End file.
